Too Late?
by carliecullenx
Summary: One year on from Edward leaving her Bella is going out with Jacob but then she hears that Edward is marrying someone else! What is she meant to do! Stop it of course! But is it too late for her to get back together with Edward?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

A/N: This is my first story so please don't kill me if its rubbish! I will get better I hope!

* * *

Prologue

I woke with the sun burning through the window; this was a rarity, sun in Forks, what an oxymoron! I began to stir, only slightly aware of my damp, or rather sodden pillow, instead annoyed that Edward would be unable to come to school today because of the weather. That's when it hit me, like being punched in the face. I shot up out of bed so I was sitting on the edge, quickly realising that actually I was on the couch in the living room. Everything came flooding back... my disaster of a birthday party, Jasper... Edward taking me on a walk in the woods...

They were _gone_.

And just like that my arms went limp, falling down by the sides of my body; I curled back up under the blankets and lay down. I thought I was going to fall apart. What was there to live for? Without Edward, there _wasn't _anything to live for. How could I go on? It was unimaginable, unintelligible, living without my one true love...

Now I knew what death might possibly feel like: painful, empty and never ending...

That's when I fell off the edge; I had one hand left grasping on to consciousness, life, meaning; I could feel the rest of my body being consumed by the fire of this pain and I could see there was no point in trying to get out of this hole of torment anymore.

_I let go._

_

* * *

** A/N: Please Review and give any constructive criticism! It will be much appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Sunshine

Sunshine

Bella's POV

It had been almost a year now since... since Edward had left me. I had heard nothing from them, not one phone call, letter or email. Nothing. I had finally been able to stop mourning the loss of my dearest family, my future had been wiped away as soon as that possible future had been created. However, that doesn't mean I don't think about them, everyday I think about what could have been, a day without thinking of the Cullens are few and far between...

'What are you thinking about, honey?' I stiffened infinitesimally as I recalled how Edward would always ask the same question, in frustration usually rather than....I had to stop thinking of him. What was the point in thinking of him?! He was _gone_. I rolled over in the sand and smiled, 'Just stuff... hey shall we get an ice cream?'

Jacob smiled back at me then quickly and agilely jumped up; he reached down and swept me up in his great, toned arms. I grimaced at the thought of what we must look like, a great muscular god next to an incredibly plain, fragile porcelain girl who was so ridiculously over the top accident prone. I knew what they thought, why was _he_ going out with _her_?! He reached down and kissed me gently on the lips, pulling me out from my thoughts, and then he ran off ahead laughing his head off. I ran after Jacob, rugby tackling him to the ground, or at least what I imagined this would entail. I leaned down and kissed him passionately, whispering in his ear 'Two can play at that game!' I quickly stood up and running off to the ice cream van, giggling hysterically all the while.

* * *

I had just finished making some carbonara and was serving it on some plates when Charlie plodded into the house in his heavy hiking boots.

'Bella? Where are you?' Charlie called.

'I'm here Dad! In the kitchen, dinners ready!' Charlie walked in smiling, obviously pleased with tonight's meal choice. He quickly tucked in to the meal and I sat next to him and day dreamed... He soon devoured everything on his plate and looked up to me; I could tell he was preparing for a great discussion of some sort. 'Yes Dad? What is it?'

'I was just wondering whether you've chosen which University you are going to yet. I mean you got the grades, they all offered you a place! All you have to do now is choose!'

I knew time was running out, I had to choose otherwise all my places would evaporate like water, I had been accepted by the University of Alaska Southeast, Dartmouth and three other universities. I had chosen all the universities for one reason that even I tried to ignore a lot of the time. Even though I had stopped missing Edward, I couldn't always disguise the fact that I thought of him, often, probably too often. All the Universities were in areas with a high rainfall and a minimal annual number of days with the sun. It is true I could not give up on any link possible to connect myself to him.

But these days I was getting better, I had a sun that shone over me: Jacob, he lifted the gloom off my head and prevented the onslaught of rain to push me under again into my great depression that had cost me as well as time, my friends from Forks High School, only Angela had stood by me solidly caring for me and supporting me. She may not have known what to say to comfort me, neither did I for that matter, but she was there. Always. I had lost Jessica, freaked her out really to be quite honest, Lauren, well she never was my friend so that wasn't any great loss. Most of the guys had been startled and alarmed by my behaviour but Mike... Mike had been by my side too, irritatingly so. I swear I could see his tail wagging and whenever I said I was going to walk to Biology he practically leapt up at me on his hind legs. I imagined him as a puppy wanting, no _needing_ attention. I chuckled, breaking out of my reverie and looked up at my Dad who was watching me expectantly for an answer.

'Oh! Ermm, I was thinking of Dartmouth, has the most interesting course and the least distance to travel! Only 1,869 miles!'

Charlie just laughed, 'You really need to look at a map Bella! 1,869 miles is further than you think, it will take you well over a day to get there! At least you've made your choice though. I'm pleased; Dartmouth has a very good reputation.'

'Ok Dad, well I'm going round to Jacob's now, so I'll probably get in late, see you in the morning yer?'

'Ok Bells, have a great evening!'

* * *

I ran down the driveway then suddenly tripped on my laces and flew forwards, crashing into my truck. It knocked all the air out from my lungs, I prayed I wouldn't get any serious bruising; my body was so easily marked by any tumble. I breathed in and out then got into my truck. I began driving up to La Push easily, the roads now etched deeply into my mind with the thousands of times I had driven up here. I remembered the first time I had met Jacob, nearly two years ago now, he had changed so much it was incomprehensible, amazing. I was one of few that knew how and _why_...

My truck stuttered and then conked out just as I rolled up to the Black's house, making a great racket to announce my arrival even though it wasn't necessary, you could hear me coming a mile away with this truck!

I hopped out the truck into Jacobs waiting arms and was grasped into a deathly tight hug.

'Umm... Jacob...air! Need... to... breathe!!!' He released me quickly and chuckled as I gulped down mouthfuls of air till I was able to breathe normally again.

'Bella, I have something special planned for tonight! You're gonna love it! Come on! Follow me...' He grabbed my tiny hand up in his huge bear-like hand and pulled me forward, we walked to the beach over the shingles and pebbles, past our beloved driftwood tree, onwards and onwards. We were practically at the end of the coastline that we could walk on when he announced, 'Over here! Come on, in here!'

I looked to where he pointed, a tiny glowing cave, hidden away behind bushes and driftwood, pushing them aside he stepped through into the cave with me by his side. It was like a secret spy hang out, you could see the whole beach and anyone likely to creep up on would be unsuccessful at catching you off guard.

I loved it immediately and as I looked around and adjusted my eyes I noticed why it was so light, Jacob had lit candles all around, laid out a blanket and there was a large array of food, it was so endearing, who knew he was such a classic romantic?! I looked up at Jacob's face; he seemed incredibly earnest as if he was trying incredibly to please me. I stood on my toes, gripping on to his shoulders and kissed him, 'I love you!'

* * *

Jacob's POV

This evening had gone swimmingly well so far, I was pleased, nothing would ruin this for me. This was destiny. I knew it.

I rolled onto my side to look at Bella. I knew I had to say it now. I needed to get it out and stop delaying it... otherwise I would lose my nerve. I pulled Bella up with me and moved so that we were directly opposite each other. She was breath-taking, beautiful and I was honoured to be in her presence, I was totally infatuated with her.

She looked at me speculatively, intrigued with why I looked so serious and nervous all of a sudden. I heaved in a breath and began...

'Bella, you know I've always been here for you. I want to be here for you. Help you, look after you, care for you. Love you. Because I do, I love you Bella Marie Swan and nothing is ever gonna change that, I'll always be here for you.' She gasped and I smiled in response.

'Marry me, Bella.'

* * *

**I hope you like this! Please Review!**

And check out janeofpain, she is a great friend of mine with excellent stories and has supported me a lot when I get stuck during the writing process!


	3. Chapter 2: Gasp

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does!**

A/N: Ok, I live in the UK so i did the driving our way :) Now, read and enjoy!

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

_What?_Was he crazy? He wanted...he asked me to... I couldn't think properly...

'Bella? Breathe Bells!' He looked at me concerned and apprehensive.

'Jacob, you... you can't be serious! How can you ask me to... marry you?!'

He glanced down, _damn_, why did I go and say that to him? I'm so stupid!

'Because I _love_ you Bella! Can't you see that? I always loved you and now you're finally here, with _me_. I thought you loved me too...'

'Jacob of course I love you! How can you doubt that! It's just that I'm leaving in a few weeks to go to Dartmouth; I'll hardly get to come down and see you. How could I leave when we were married?!'

'Exactly! Even more reason to be married, before you have to leave Forks, and anyway I've already planned how I can see you! Every holiday, _obviously_ and every other weekend I can go up to see you as well! See Bella? There's nothing to worry about!'

I could see now, he wasn't going to give up. _Ever_.

'No Jake, sorry but no, I can't do this... I need to leave. Bye...' I glanced up at his face quickly and saw him try to blink away the tears unsuccessfully; I had to get away from there quickly before I changed my mind. I reached over to him and kissed on the cheek, 'Sorry.' I whispered.

I quickly scrambled back out the way we'd entered the cave and quickened my pace till I was running along the beach, hearing the crunch of the shingles beneath my feet. I was thankful that I hadn't fallen over _yet_. I ran down the beach to the road and down the hill till I came to the lane leading up to the Black's house and I for the second time that day I crashed right into my truck door in my haste to get away. Far away. I couldn't stand being here still, knowing how much I'd hurt Jacob, with no idea of how to heal him, yet still knowing I had to be somewhere else...

I jumped in my truck, jabbed my keys into the ignition and turned them till the engine growled, pressed down the clutch, yanked the gear stick into gear and hit the gas. The sun was setting now and in my eyes, blinding me, when suddenly I noticed I was heading straight for a car! I swerved left into the ditch and bit down on my lip, oh god, had I just killed someone? My ears were buzzing from the race of my heart pumping my blood a million miles an hour around my body. I dared to look out the window to see what damage I had inflicted to the other car. And that's when my heart stopped and shuddered to a halt. I realised why I recognised the car so clearly. It was a police cruiser. _Charlie's_.

No! Nooo!!! This could not be happening! I threw open my door and jumped out and yanked the cruiser's driver door open too, Charlie was just looking at me, aghast. Eyes wide open, stunned. 'Dad, oh my god, are you ok? I'm so sorry, I couldn't see because of the sun and then I saw a car and I swerved to get out of the way. I'm soo sorry! Are you hurt? I'll take you to the hospital. Here, I'll help you out.' I offered Charlie my arm but he did not move,

'Bella, are _you_ ok? Do you even realise that you're crying? Seems like you've been crying for ages... And I'm fine Bells! I guess it's handy I did those advanced driving courses after all!' He chuckled quietly; I just looked back at him, now it was my turn to be stunned.

'But Dad! I nearly killed you! I'm so stupid! Are you sure you're ok?'

'Yes Bella, don't worry! I was just going over to Billy's to watch some baseball; he just got a widescreen TV to entice everyone over to _his_ place instead now! You go home Bella and relax ok! I'll be back later!'

'Umm ok then Dad...' Had I just escalated the whole event myself as I was already in a state of anxiety to get away from La Push?! I walked back over to my truck and slipped inside as it began to rain. I could distantly hear a tortured howl; I gasped and had to breathe in and out deeply. I slowly and wearily drove out from the ditch and headed back to Forks, keeping my eyes peeled for any other traffic.

* * *

I turned into the drive outside the house and took the keys out of the ignition. I lent forwards resting my head against the steering wheel and sighed. How could such a great day become so horrible? How could I break by boyfriend's heart? Am I such a monster that I could do that? Then drive off and nearly kill my own father?! I hadn't felt so upset since Edward had left me. That's when I let go, _again_. I had basically ended things with Jacob by rejecting him and now this meant my sun was gone, he was those stitches that held my cuts together and prevented me from falling apart. Jacob was _gone_.

My heart fell apart, my eyes stung with the torrents of water that fell from my eyes, my hands gravitated of their own accord up to stretch around my body hugging myself. I remembered it had been months since I had been in this exact position. It was as if all those months of progress had suddenly been erased. Now I realised that I had lied. Lied to everyone, to Charlie, to Jacob, to _myself_. I had _not_ stopped mourning the loss of the Cullens. I would never stop missing them, could _not_ stop missing them.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been in here for but I opened my eyes and realised that it was light outside; I must have eventually fallen asleep. I stretched out my limbs and then I noticed a scrap of paper underneath my windscreen wiper. I opened my door window and reached round to pick up the paper. I opened it up,

Morning Bella! Glad to see you got home even though you didn't manage to get **inside**! Anyway when I got back you looked as though you had just got to sleep so I decided to let you kip out in your truck rather than wake you. Well I've headed off to work now so I'll see you tonight! Could we have shepherds pie for dinner? Love you, Dad x

I smiled at Charlie's note. I hopped out the truck and walked up to the front door, collecting the key from under the eves; I opened the door and decided I needed a shower to relax properly.

* * *

One hour later I left the house - showered, freshly dressed in some comfy sweats, t-shirt and hoodie and my favourite pair of sneakers: Converses! – I had left a note for Charlie saying I was going out for a walk in the woods but I'd be back to cook dinner. I'd packed myself some sandwiches and water in my rucksack, I was set. I didn't know what was happening myself; I was just doing what my body wanted from me and following along bewildered. I got in to my truck and reversed out heading down the road...

I gasped as I went beyond an invisible line I had created in my head since the Cullens had left, and still I carried on driving. I tried to think of the last time I had been on this road willingly and really the answer was simple. _My 18__th__ birthday_.

I drove past the turning to the Cullen house until I was outside the town's limits, I kept driving then turned right on the one-ten, till the pavement ended and dwindled into narrow footpath. I bounced out; now high on adrenaline knowing I was close. _So close_. I hurried off into the woods, careful not to waste time by falling or tripping causing myself to get trapped in here. I had to get _there_... I paused after a few hours and looked at my watch, 11.30 am. I stripped off my hoodie now very warm from the exercise and stuffed it into my rucksack as I pulled out my water canister at the same time and took a large swig careful not to down it all, I demolished my sandwiches quickly and wiped my lips free of crumbs. I then swung the rucksack back on to my back and carried on...

Finally, I could see brightness in the trees ahead, my heart soared, elated I ran flat out to the break in the trees and held my arms out to push away the branches and then I looked round myself. Expecting the beautiful oval meadow with hundreds of rare, wild flowers. I gasped as I took in this sight, I could not handle what I saw now – the flowers had died away and in their place was weeds and gnarly looking plants that curled in peculiar angles menacingly, the soft, dewy grass had been burnt to a crisp by the glorious sun. Edward had gone and with him he had taken the beauty of our favourite place, the meadow.

_I collapsed to my knees and cried again for my beloved Edward._

_

* * *

_

_**Hope you liked it! Please Review and give me any constructive criticism! :)**_


	4. Chapter 3: Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**A/N: Ok, I hope this is ok! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I lay down on the ground, slightly aware that a year ago I had been out in the woods here in Forks too, Edward had left and I had ran after him not wanting to let go easily, I had soon tripped, falling over and then fallen asleep there. My eyelids grew heavy and soon my eyes glazed over and succumbed to my body and fell limp, tired from the hike through the woods to here. I had become worn out in all this effort to get here to the meadow and then I came, I saw... and now all the moments and memories I had had with Edward Cullen that I had kept bottle up inside myself came tumbling out of myself in a huge stream, it was a great release but at the same time, it was agony, to remember... My unconditional, undying love for Edward, how he held me, how he said my name, just sitting next to him in class, that was enough for me... and then I realised I would never get that back. And with Jacob... we never had that, indeed he held me together, helped me heal but he didn't complete me. I saw that now, how I was eager for us to complete each other... Now I realised only one person ever had and he'd left me. _And never come back_.

Now I had recognised all of this, I knew I would not be able to live normally anymore, University wasn't an option now, it would mean leaving Forks in which Edward would know to find me and I didn't want to leave. But then I acknowledged the nagging thought at the back of my head... _He_ wasn't going to come back.

_I dreamt of Edward Cullen_. First time I'd dreamt of Edward without nightmares since my darkest months of my life before Jacob had saved me.

I sat up, opening my eyes unwillingly to the disastrous meadow; I knew what I must do now. _Find Edward._

* * *

It took me virtually no time at all compared to the journey to the meadow, going back to my truck took no time at all, now that I knew I would get to see Edward adrenaline was pumping through me, my hormones racing, god knows how I would react when I did finally see him!

I strapped on my seat belt hastily and reversed up the path and turned the car round so we were facing the road. I stopped the car and leaned over to the glove box desperately hoping with any luck in the world that there would be a map in there for now when I really needed it. I thanked the lord, inside I found a map of the U.S, I knew Edward would always stay here, there wouldn't be a chance in hell he'd go to anywhere in Europe or anywhere else for that matter. My eyes skittered over the map and skidded to a halt as I glanced at one word: _Denali_.

Of course! Why hadn't I thought of this sooner! They may well be with them now! Or at the very least I'm sure they could tell me where to look! I hit the road, not bothering to keep an eye on the speedometer. I didn't care. If the police came after me, I'd keep going and anyway would Charlie seriously arrest _me_? His daughter! _I doubt it_.

* * *

Five hours later I was on the motorway nearly at Abbotsford, I had a long journey still to go but I just kept reminding myself that every second meant a second closer to finding Edward. I accelerated even more when I found the empty motorways. Only 2.7 miles till Abbotsford... I smiled in anticipation of seeing _him_.

I had been driving in entire silence apart from the roar of my truck so I jumped out of my skin when I had the shrill ring of my mobile, the car swerved and I was thankful for the empty motorway. I sighed exasperated, why were people suddenly ringing me _now_?! I pulled over onto the hard shoulder. And grabbed my mobile from my rucksack, flipping it open I answered the phone call, 'Yes. Bella here. What do you want?!' I didn't mean to be so rude but I was in a rush!

'Hi Bella, Alice here...' Again I was thankful that I wasn't driving as I dropped the phone in shock and let out a tiny shriek. I could hear a muffled voice coming from the phone now; I picked it back up, 'Hi sorry back now.' Alice's laughter tinkled, shimmering in the otherwise gloomy night and I was reminded of how much I had missed her laughter, her company, her constant nagging at my choice of clothes. I sighed, _I missed Alice._

'How are you Bella?' Alice asked.

'I'm... I'm ok...' I stuttered.

'Heading to Denali by any chance Bella?'

I grinned, off course Alice would have seen me heading there, but that meant that either she was in Denali and saw me arriving there or she was still keeping an eye on me...

'Yes, I need to talk to you Alice. I need your help.'

'Well you better stop driving to Denali! I'm in Hope; you'll be here in an hour. See you soon, bye!' And just like that she hanged up. Hope... hmm that's exactly what I needed... what I had now; hope that I would find out where Edward was... _Hope_.

* * *

It had been 59 minutes since Alice had hanged up and now I was entering the town, Hope. I entered the town's limits and at the side of the road on a bench I noticed a petite figure with short pixie length hair. Alice! I pulled over to the side of the road and she opened the passenger door and slipped in.

'Alice!' I threw myself at her and grabbed her up into a hug, 'Oh my god... I can't believe I'm seeing you!' I whispered into her shoulder.

She sat up away from me smiling, 'I missed you too Bella! I'm so glad you finally decided to leave that _mutt_ and find Edward! You have no idea of what has been happening...'

'Huh? What mutt? What's been happening?'

'Jacob duh!!!' She shook her head as if this was obvious and couldn't believe I didn't realise straight away. 'And ermm... we all need your help Bella. You're the only one that can help us now.'

'What Alice? I'll do anything for you! I love all of you! What is it?'

'It's Edward. He's getting married.'

* * *

**A/N: Please review! What was your favourite part? :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does!**

Chapter 4: Power

Bella's POV

Huh?! What? What did she say??

I looked intensely at Alice, hoping to God that maybe this was just some seriously mucked up joke. She in turn looked back at me, waiting for me to do something, say something.

Well, I knew I was going to do _something_. I was going to explode.

'What. Did. You. Say?' I managed to say.

'Bella, I'm so sorry but... Edward's getting married...'

'What?!' I shrieked so loudly that Alice actually winced. 'How... how can _he_? I Love Him! I love him Alice, what, what can I do?'

'I know, I know Bella' She slid across to me and cradled me in her arms. I shivered; I'd forgotten how cold they were. This made me realise that this was _real_. I was with Alice _Cullen_. I though I'd never see her again. 'Oh, Alice! I missed you so much!'

'Oh, Bella! I missed you too! I can't believe I did what Edward said, _leave_! I should _never_ have done that.'

'It's alright Alice, I know you were only doing as he asked.' I sighed, moulding my body into Alice's feeling her protective arms wrapped around me. I breathed in her scent, filling my lungs with it... She smelt like rose petals, freshly cut grass and lemons... it was a heady smell, enticing, no wonder humans were such easy prey for vampires. Humans were attracted so easily. We were easy. I sniggered at this thought then glanced up to meet Alice's gaze of concern. I sat up straight next to her, 'So, where is he? I need to talk to him.'

'Well Bella, before you see him you need to listen to Kate, she just arrived at our house this afternoon.'

'But Alice! **Why** do I have to talk to Kate?!'

'You'll see Bella, you'll see... Here I'll drive, you relax... you look awful!'

'Yer, thanks Alice!' I smirked as I remembered how blatant and to the point Alice was but I did as I was told and closed my eyes, happy that finally I was getting somewhere! _Somewhere closer to Edward_.

* * *

I woke with the smattering of rain against the window panes, my bed was so soft and warm, I kicked my legs out... and larger than it should have been. I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked around myself. Where was I? The walls were a deep blue, as were the bed sheets... the bed was indeed huge with ornate wood detailing. I sat up and noticed a pile of fresh clothes at the end of the bed.

The last thing I could remember was closing my eyes in my truck and someone driving next to me... I shot up out of bed and snatched up the pile of clothes. _Alice!_

I opened a door opposite the bed and found the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and looked at my reflection. I did look awful like Alice had said, my hair was all knotted up and strewn all over the place... like a _haystack_... I sighed.

I looked through Alice's horde of shampoo and conditioner bottles until I found a sweet strawberry scented set and jumped in the shower.

Half an hour later I left the bathroom wearing a light blue blouse, skinny jeans and some little ankle boots that Alice would call 'cute'. The outfit was ok but the boots just weren't _me_, I grumbled quietly, Alice had obviously taken the opportunity and stolen my Converses away.

I left the bedroom and came out on to a landing and I carefully walked down the stairs. I could tell straight away that Esme had been hard at work here, it was like their house in Forks – modern, minimalist, magnificent. I marvelled at its beauty, awe-struck then Alice rounded the corner.

'Come on Bella! Hurry up and stop gawping!' It was only then that I realised my mouth was hanging unattractively open. I blushed in embarrassment and followed her round the corner into a large dining room connected to the kitchen.

A place had already been prepared for me and a poptart was in the toaster for me. I sat down and for the first time noticed a blonde woman in the furthest corner.

'Bella, this is Kate from the coven in Denali. Kate this is Bella Swan.'

'Ermm... nice to meet you.' I was pathetic at pleasantries and meeting people. I hated it. She too seemed nervous about being here.

'It's good to see you too Bella.'

There was an awkward pause as we'd greeted each other. Alice placed the poptart on a plate in front of me.

My stomach rumbled noisily as I breathed in the smell of it and I quickly realised how hungry I was, I hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch time and now it was... I glanced at the clock. It was 10.30 – I looked out the window – in the morning. I'd utterly lost my sense of time and then I remembered I was meant to cook Charlie's dinner last night. I hadn't even left a note saying where I was going – granted at the time I hadn't known I was going so far away... I shook my head, I couldn't help that now. I had to find Edward but first before I was allowed to do that I had to listen to Kate so I better get this over and down with as soon as possible. I looked up at her just as she turned to look at me with a glum expression.

'Bella, I've got to tell you something which I told Alice yesterday. I came to tell you all because I love the Cullen's as if they were my own blood relations, my family. Because to _me_ they _are_ my family.

'Well... has Alice told you that Edward is getting married?' She looked at Alice as I nodded gravely. 'Has she told you _who_ he's marrying?'

My eyes grew large, all I had been thinking was having Edward taken away from me, again. _Forever_. But there was more to worry about. It was worse still now, wondering _who_ was going to be able to spend the rest of her life with Edward.

'Who?' I breathed.

'Have you heard of Tanya, my sister? She's been after him for years and then suddenly he gave in a few months ago. I think he decided that if he wasn't able to be with he may as well spend the rest of eternity with someone. But now..' Kate trailed off.

'But now _what_?' I persisted. Alice nudged me and pointed at my food encouraging me to eat. I picked it up and slowly began to eat it, swallowing each heavy mouthful with some orange juice.

'Well, firstly the reason I came here – to the Cullens – was because a few nights ago I was looking for my copy of The Merchant of Venice and Tanya said it was in her room because she had borrowed it to read. So I went into her room and searched for my book; I quickly found it on the top shelf of her bookcase and pulled it out. It had been wedged in tightly and it fell out into my waiting hands however a whole cascade of books tumbled down too. I started putting them back on the shelf and then I noticed a brown leather bound book.'

'Er, Kate, no offence but do I need to hear this? I mean... I _need_ to get to Edward.'

'Bella please! You _have_ to listen!' Alice cried, she seemed distraught at the idea of me not hearing the rest of the story so I leant back in my chair and faced Kate. As soon as the story finished I cold get away. _Get to Edward_.

'The leather bound book had fallen open,' Kate started again, 'and I recognised Tanya's scruffy scrawl. I didn't know Tanya wrote a diary or whatever this was... I couldn't help but read it, my eyes just wouldn't look away; it had fallen open to the latest entry, August 28th. I read the entry. That was when after nearly three centuries I found out what my sister's evil plot was. Finally she had managed to seduce Edward after he left you... in some ways she found it harder, some ways easier to all of her prior attempts at winning him. Harder because now he knew what true love was like, easier because he had lost you and knew he'd never get you back... so he may as well be with someone he liked.'

I had grown still listening to Kate describe Tanya with Edward and how she's 'managed to seduce' him. I realised as Kate paused in her great monologue that I had been holding my breathe and I quickly exhaled.

'I discovered what Tanya had managed to keep secret from us all. She must have been planning this since perhaps the first time we met the Cullens. She saw how Edward could read people's thoughts, Alice could see the future and jasper could sense and control the emotions of those around him. Tanya saw how strong and powerful the Cullens were and that's what enticed Tanya the most. _Power_.'

'She wants her marriage to Edward to force the Cullens to unite with her and fight with her. She wants power and of course she wants to be the most powerful she can be. This means she wants to rule over all vampires, therefore she wants to use the Cullens for her own means, to fight the – '

I cut her off, 'Volturi'.

'You know who they are?!' Alice and Kate asked in unison, surprised.

'Yes, Edward told me, they re like the royal family but for vampires and they are extremely powerful.'

'Good, that saves time... because Bella we need your help, urgently.' Alice begged in anguish.

I grinned at Alice, 'Don't worry, I'll always help your family. I love you. Come on we need to find Edward. Where is he anyway?'

Kate and Alice shared a look, 'Ermm... well Bella, he's at the church... to get married.' Alice informed me. My mouth dropped open in shock and I quickly pulled myself together. 'Come on then Alice, we need to get there.'

I ran to the front door as she grabbed some keys I assumed were for one of their great collection of cars. She quickly flitted back to my side, 'Let's go Bella'. We were off to find Edward. I was so close to seeing him again. My heart was practically jumping out of my chest, my hands were slick with sweat.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I looked at my son with such admiration, he had been through so much... with Bella... I saw him flinch as he heard my thoughts. Tanya would be good for him, I was sure of that. She made him believe in himself again, made him see there was a point in living. And best of all I could see that she loved him with all her heart. She always had really but only now had Edward actually allowed her to. I looked back to the priest,

'If there are any persons here present, who have reason for impediment, please come forward now.'

I smirked, not likely!

* * *

Bella's POV

Alice swerved round the corner up to a small church on the edge of town and slammed on the brake.

'Go Bella!' She shrieked at me.

_I flew out the car and looked up at the church._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? What was your favourite part? Please Review!!! I would love to see what you thought! :)


	6. Chapter 5: Bliss

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this I had a lot of fun writing this! And thank you to all those who have reviewed so far! Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I sucked in a deep breath.

I ran across the pavement to the church doors and slammed them open with a crash that echoed around the church. I could feel the congregation turn and look at me with a huge gasp erupting from them all. But I ignored all this. My heart was pumping wildly, yelling at me. No screaming at me.

I sprinted up the aisle, searching for my beloved Edward. I noticed a man in front of the priest begin to turn around. I marvelled at his gracefulness, his beauty hit me. He was more stunning than I had remembered. His bronze hair shone in the light.

It was as if time had stopped, frozen.

And in the next second I was at the front, slamming into his body. His arms caught me like a reflex. It felt like I had just run into a wall. I dragged in heavy breathes as I tried to refill my lungs with oxygen.

'_Edward' I managed to breathe._

He helped me stand up on my own legs and I realised that I had just collapsed in his arms. He supported me with one arm around my waist. He looked at me with pure shock on his face, speechless.

I smiled up at him nervously; luckily Alice had entered the church too and came to my rescue.

'Edward, Bella arrived here last night... and Kate came yesterday afternoon too, she had something urgent to tell us.'

Out of the corner of my eye someone's head shot up at the mention of Kate, I looked to my right and saw a beautiful woman dressed in a tight fitting white silk and lace gown. _Tanya_.

My eyes had bugged wide open as I took her in, she noticed and back at me angrily. Well of course she would – I was ruining her wedding.

I looked away back to Alice, 'Edward I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU! COME WITH ME.' She practically shouted at him, 'You too Bella.' She added.

Edward looked down at me questioningly. I merely nodded in response and followed Alice out the church into her Porsche which she'd parked illegally on the curb. She held the back door open and I slid in. Twenty five seconds later Edward slipped in next to me, followed by Alice.

'Alice?! What the hell is going on?!!!'

She seemed hesitant, and then it all poured out, from Kate arriving yesterday to this very second. I held back a giggle as I saw Edward's jaw fall open.

'Tanya wants to make us fight the Volturi? Is she mad?!'

'Quite possibly.' Alice began to smile. Edward slumped back in his seat, bewildered.

'I'm sorry Edward, I just... I realised I still love you and knew you wouldn't come back _now_ so... so I came after _you_. I headed for Denali; and I suddenly got a phone call after driving for hours. It was Alice.' I paused to smile at her. I didn't know my mouth was moving but apparently it was. And I was sitting here, _talking to Edward_. She told me to go to Hope and then you know the rest. I couldn't let you get married with out telling you I still loved you. I have _always_ loved you. I only realised that myself a few days ago. So... so I'm just here to say, I love you Edward.'

His eyes, which had been intensely locked on mine, softened and began to smoulder.

'Bella!' He spoke to me for the first time and I marvelled at the way he spoke my name with such affection... or what I interpreted it as... what I _hoped_ was affection. 'I thought... I thought that I'd left you for so long that you would have moved on, forgotten about me. And I tried to move on myself, of course the first few months... they were unbearable, the greatest pain I've ever experienced. _Ever_.' I realised he was saying leaving me had hurt even more than being turned into a vampire. I gasped and he grabbed up my feeble hands I his and locked my eyes to his – which was easily done. 'Then I thought that I better _try_ and live, at least for Esme and Carlisle's sake – I had been a constant worry for them, just havoc. So I went to Denali to visit Tanya, Kate, Irina and Carmen and Eleazar, to prove to them that I was ok. And now... I guess I'm getting married to Tanya because... she understands; she's comforted me and supported me. And she managed to make me smile again. _Make me laugh again_.'

I broke down into broken sobs; he's getting married to Tanya still?!

'Bella? What? What did I say?'

I shook my head, not wanting to reply. Edward looked desperately towards Alice for an answer instead. 'You idiot!' Alice punched Edward's arm, 'You said 'I'm getting married to Tanya'. You're not though right? Please Edward. You must see how she's using _you_. Using _us_!'

'Alice of course not! I'm not that stupid!' He turned back to me, 'I'm not marrying Tanya, Bella. Of course I'm not, I... I don't know why I was in the first place... because no matter what I do, you're always in my heart. I love _you_, Bella. No one else. Never anyone else. _It was only you, always you_.

He let go of one of my hands, reached up to my face with his free hand and wiped away my tears and leant towards me so our lips brushed. It felt like a current was running between us. 'I love you' he whispered and then his hands were in my wet, tangled hair, his lips moulded against mine, kissing me ferociously as though I were his drug which he hadn't had a dose of for months. Which I guess I was, my lips twitched into a smile and I pressed against him, running my hands through his hair. I broke off the kiss and whispered 'I love you too'.

Edward smiled gleefully and leant back towards me, there was a quick cough from behind Edward and looked round him to see Alice with her eyebrows raised at me. 'Yes I'm still here! It's not nice to see you forgot about my presence so easily and quickly. But... I guess I'm glad you two are back together!'

I grinned up at Edward's equally happy face. This was real love. _This was blissful love._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Please Review!!! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Happy Ever After?

**Disclaimer**

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the delay in updating this, finally managed to finish and hopefully I will be able to update more often again!**

**I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it! :)**

Chapter 6: Happy Ever After?

Bella's POV

I woke up with something tightly wrapped round me, I felt like a butterfly breaking out of my cocoon. I squirmed about restlessly, until finally I gave in and peeked open my eyes, I saw that I was encased in a blanket and round it there were incredibly white, muscular arms. My breathing hitched. Was I dreaming? What had happened? Then bam, it all came flooding back to me, my eyes slid wide open in amazement. Had I seriously broken up with Jacob? Had he _proposed_ to me?! I left, without telling Charlie, came all the way here to Hope, crashed Edward's wedding and then woken up _here_. Feeling his arms wrapped around me filled with a sense of protection and optimism for the future, maybe this would work after all! I signed happily, contentedly, and relaxed into his arms.

'Morning, was your sleep restful love?' I glanced up to his face just above my head to see his beautiful crooked smile and I smiled back in response. Umm...what had he asked me? His smile, well actually his whole face dazed me into a temporary coma of embarrassing adoration until I realised what I was doing and looked away before I commenced the drool stage...oh god, speak Bella! How was my sleep? All I'd thought of was the meadow actually, Edward had been lying next to me in the very middle of the plane of grass and... I gasped as I remembered more and my heartbeat starting hammering against my chest, struggling to get out. Edward's gripped tightened so much that I began to find it hard to breath.

'Bella? What is it? What are you thinking about? Tell me!' I looked back at him; his face was deeply engraved with panic, worry and distress, I gulped guiltily, _I _was the one doing this to him. Why couldn't I just let things be simple for once? It was always me who caused problems, me and my stupid, stubborn human body. I would promise never to cause anymore more problems between me and Edward. It would be just _us_.

'Nothing, Edward. It was just me over-reacting, don't worry. I'm feeling perfect! Err... could I get up now?' I pointedly looked at the blanket that even covered my arms and shoulders; I hoped I was distracting him well enough, but I could see a glimpse of doubt on his face still, but at least he wasn't objecting - he was just going to let it slide. For now. I knew he would interrogate me later.

He helped me out of the blanket and handed me a jumper to put on to keep warm. That's when I looked properly around myself for the first time. Edward's room here in Hope was an identical match to the one in Forks – from the bookcase with the arrangement of books and CDs to the bed side table and lamp, even the _bed sheets_!. It was a mirror image, I laughed at the thought of Esme getting the exact same furniture for this Edward's room. 'What is it?' Edward asked, as though he had been left out on some private joke.

'It's all exactly the same - the same as your room in Forks!' I proclaimed to him. He smiled slyly in response, 'No Bella, actually this is my room in Forks...' He trailed off allowing me time to absorb this, we were _back_ in Forks? I pulled my weary legs after me over towards the window and I gasped as I took in the sight. He was right! Well, of course _Edward_ would be right... We were in Forks! But, how? I remember Alice driving us back to their house in Hope and then... I must have fallen asleep again... she must have actually been driving to Forks the whole time... I smiled, suddenly happy at this revelation.

* * *

I practically bounced back up the stairs to Edward's bedroom and flung myself cheerily on to his bed with a light thud. All the Cullens had been waiting expectantly for me to arrive for breakfast this morning and as I ate they all ardently thanked me repeatedly, stating how shocked they were to learn of Tanya and her intentions, thankful that Kate and I had both turned up.

On my way to the kitchen I had seen Kate in the living room, rolled up into a ball, shuddering – I guessed that she was crying, inwardly at least. She had no where else to go now – Tanya wouldn't want to see her again, I wondered whether she would become part of the Cullen coven...

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Edward's lips swept across my jaw line, signalling that he was still there and probably that I was rudely ignoring him. I opened my eyes questioningly at him.

'I get so frustrated when you get wrapped up in thoughts and I have no idea what you're thinking!'

'Don't worry, it's nothing interesting.'

'On the contrary, I believe that your thoughts are fascinating!' A small giggle escaped my lips before I could stop it, Edward raised his eyebrow, smirking. I closed my eyes again and so quickly I didn't even register the motion I was in a sitting position in less than a second.

'Would you like to go somewhere?' He asked earnestly, he was so eager I couldn't say no, it would be cruel. Anyway, he'd have forced me into it anyway knowing Edward.

'Sure!' I smiled up at him and grabbed hold of his hand in mine. He pulled me out into the landing then swept me up into his arms and flew down the stairs, everything round me became blurred and left me disorientated, not even letting me catch my breathe he swung me back up onto his back and bolted off through the front door. He ran straight forward down the front steps and into the dark, mysterious forest under the canopy of green cover I felt much more at home again. This was natural, Edward always took me into the forest to explore new parts and show them to me. Unlike the first time I saw these woods, I didn't feel suppressed. I felt uplifted. This was perfect. I closed my eyes again when the feeling of motion sickness crept up on me, it had been so long since I had experienced this feeling and I felt strangely exultant. Finally, I felt the wind stop brushing against my skin as Edward had come to a stop.

'Bella! Open your eyes!' I slowly did as Edward said and a gasp escaped my lips. It was beautiful! Everything was miraculously alive again, it was like I had thought - when Edward left he took everything beautiful with him but he was back now and so were the luscious dewy green grass, the delicate flowers and the tall trees that swayed gracefully with the wind. The meadow. It was where Edward and I practically always went to be together, alone - dependent on the weather of course! I glanced up to Edward, who was beaming happily just as I was, and squeezed his hand in mine. I couldn't remember a time that I had felt happier, I was here in my favourite place, with _Edward_ who was back and I knew he would never leave me again, neither of us could handle that, it would be torturous if anything separated us now.

'I love you Edward Anthony _Cullen!' Before he could respond I _stood on the balls of my feet to reach up, I kissed him intensely before he pushed me back gently, 'I love you Isabella Marie Swan!' I grinned and pulled him down with me to the ground where I lay staring up at the sky.

* * *

I must have been lying there for ages and eventually fallen asleep because the next second I was woken up by the sound of howling, it was painful to hear, obviously some animal was in pain, the poor creature... I rolled over to grasp Edward's hand in mine but instead of grabbing his hand I snatched up a handful of grass. I opened my eyes and saw a patch of flattened grass, where was he? It was painful to think he'd left me again but even though I knew he wouldn't leave it still hurt. I wrapped my arms around my body instinctively and tried to breathe steadily and stop the panic attack that would begin imminently unless I pulled myself together. I sat up and looked around me, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw Edward behind me looking across the meadow, scrunching up his face in dislike as if he'd heard something he didn't like. What on earth was he doing?! I got to my feet and walked over to him.

'Edward?' I called warily, 'What are you doing?'

He didn't even blink; it was as if he had just frozen. I tugged at his sleeve to try and receive a response from him. 'Edward?' He slowly turned his head to face me, panic was written all over his face even though I could tell he was trying to hide it, always trying to protect me...I sighed inwardly. In the silence I was able to hear the quiet crunch of branches and rustle of leaves from the side of the woods he had been paying such close attention to, my head flashed to see what was causing it but with my pathetic human eyes I saw nothing. I looked up to Edward and I saw a look of anger flash across his face.

'EDWARD!' I shouted at him, desperate for him to actually tell me why he was acting so strangely, 'You better tell me _now_! What the HELL is going on!!??'

Edward looked at me aghast at my sudden outburst and opened his mouth to say something. At the exact time as he replied I could hear the crash of trees echo around the woods thunderously, '_Jacob'_ he managed to spit out.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? What do you think of Jacob appearing? Review please!! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Drenched

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**A/N: I think this is my favourite chapter so far and the longest! Have fun reading!!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Drenched 

BPOV

Ja...Jacob? Was here? My eyes hazed over as my mind flitted back to a time that now seemed as though it was a whole lifetime ago. We had been inseparable, constantly together, phoning each other, texting during school hours. Everyday I went over to the Black's house and we'd do our homework then Jacob would take me down to the beach... I remembered the cave, it was beautiful and it was the last thing I remembered about us, I thought of how he must have kept it a secret for that one precious moment. I realised how much he must have loved me, he picked me up and put back the pieces so that I was a working human again... I sighed as I thought of how I had left so cowardly, whispering a measly 'Sorry' before I scarpered as fast as I could. I hadn't seen him in three days and I hadn't even missed him but now that I thought of him and all the memories I shared with him and how I had eventually fallen in love with him I had to hold back the tears. I realised that it wasn't that I hadn't missed him, it was that I had found Edward and he had overshadowed anyone I may have yearned for... because underneath it all I had missed Edward since the very moment he left, the pain of his loss had never ceased.

Now that Edward was back it was a total _eclipse of the heart_. And Edward would always win that.

The echo of the falling trees faded and the new silence brought me back into the present in which Edward and I both looked toward the edge of the woods in anticipation. I sucked in a breath.

* * *

Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered my knees going weak and shaking in fear of what was inevitably about to happen. I felt Edward's arm snake round my waist pulling me into his side to reassure me that I was safe and he wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

When I first saw Jacob emerge from the ferns the breath that I had held whooshed out in shock. Of course I should have expected it, I _had_ gotten used to it. Jacob was no longer 6"2, he was probably more like 6"5 now even though it had only been a few days since the last time I'd seen him. As he strode swiftly towards us I knew that he would be taller than Edward now and he would use this to his advantage somehow, or at the very least enjoy staring down at him. Or rather glare as I now read his expression from less than four metres away from us. Jacob suddenly halted to an abrupt stop.

No one said anything for a while; I looked up at Edward then across at Jacob who caught my eyes, locking mine with his, I couldn't look away. As I looked at Jacob and he looked at me I felt as though we were somehow communicating, his eyes flickered with understanding, annoyance and lastly _regret_. My breathing hitched as I knew I had caused Jake to feel this way. I was the one who had caused him pain. I had rejected him when he had proposed, I had fled from Forks, and I was the one coming back with a new boyfriend. It was always me. I was the one hurting everyone around me. I felt a tear start trace its way down my face and I saw Jacob reflexively begin to lift his hand as though he were to wipe it away as he used to, but he was cut off my Edward who was the first to finally speak.

'What do you want..._mutt_?!' He asked seemingly exasperated. Didn't he already know? He must have read his thoughts already as he had known Jacob was coming... I looked questioningly at Jacob who just smirked at me. I finally understood, he was blocking his thoughts, either that or he was thinking of something else completely. Edward let out an infuriated breathe and raised his eyebrow at Jacob. 'Well?' He nearly shouted.

'What do you think I want you?! I want my girl back leech!' Jacob yelled back.

'Well, you'll never get her back, she loves _me_ not you! Not even in your wildest fantasies.'

'Oh yeah?' Jacob asked slightly amused.

'Oh yeah.' Edward replied, his jaw set tautly, his eyes a coaly black glinted in the sunlight and for the first time I realised that he looked truly frightening. This is what vampires were meant to look like to normal humans. I said normal because I was clearly not normal. Even though he looked terrifyingly scary somehow he still looked beautiful and perfect to me. Yes he looked like a true vampire. But I knew Edward, he'd never hurt me. As I had been watching Edward I noticed straight away when his fierce expression faltered and he gasped quietly. He turned his head slightly to look at me. His eyes seemed pained and accusing. What had happened?

'Didn't know about that eh? Well then, there's _a lot_ you don't know, Edward.' Jacob spoke Edward's name sneeringly, obviously enjoying the pain he was inflicting on him merely by his thoughts.

'Stop it Jacob! Stop it!! Why are you doing this to him? Hurt _me_! Not Edward.' I shrieked out in the tense silence.

'No, Bella. It's so much more fun to hurt Edward. Anyway, don't you agree he deserves to know? If he wants to come back into your life shouldn't he know about what happened when he was away? What happened to you? Who put you back together? When you finally moved on and forgot about him?' Jacob was looking straight at me now and I realised he wasn't going to stop. But I had to try.

'Jacob, please. Don't do this! For me? I'm so sorry Jacob, but... but I can't take back everything that had happened. It's too late now. I'm with Edward and nothing you do can stop that!' Jacob kept his face blank as I told him this, I saw a grin flashed across his face for a split second replaced with the blank expression again to hide whatever he was thinking. But I knew him too well. I could see it in his eyes. An evil gleam.

'Guess what happened three days ago Edward!' Edward raised his head to look at Jacob, grudgingly he answered him, 'What?'

'Don't. You. Dare. Jacob.' I said firmly to him but in response he just grinned evilly.

'I'll tell you Edward.' He flashed me a fake smile, obviously revelling in the power he had right now and wanting to drag this out purely to cause more pain. 'I proposed to Bella.'

My eyes were wide open in astonishment as I had the last word Jacob said. That he would actually do that to me. And that's when I fell into the darkness, I thought I had been here before and sure enough I had. I recognised this darkness, this pain, this emptiness. The sense it would last forever, never-ending. I had arrived here when Edward had left me last year and now I was back. It was probably like a reflex reaction, for my own protection. I had managed to get my Edward back and now Jacob had come along to ruin my life all over again in pure vengeance. I felt the darkness shake at me and pull me from side to side. I tried to fight against it, willing to slip further into the darkness but it seemed as though it did not want me this time. With one final tug I fell out, I tried to clutch on to it. There was no point leaving it now – Edward wouldn't want me anymore. He would hate me now he knew I had dated Jacob. He would which I were dead and regret not marrying Tanya. I whimpered at the thought of Edward with someone else. Now I felt that I was lying down on a flat, soft surface, my hands stirred slightly and felt the grass below me.

* * *

EPOV

I didn't even have time to register what Jacob had said because as soon as he had shut his smug trap Bella had collapsed on to the ground. I hadn't even been able to move quick enough to catch her so she wouldn't hurt herself; I think the shock was slowing my body down. I knelt down to Bella and luckily she didn't have injuries as we were on the soft grass of the meadow.

'Why didn't you catch her? I thought now that she's going back out with _you_, you're meant to be protecting her from getting hurt.' I could tell that even through all Jacob's bitterness and hatred he felt towards me, he was still worried about Bella and he still cared for her, maybe even loved... What was that he'd said? I proposed to Bella. Was that it? What the hell?! The bastard! I'd kill him; throttle him with my own two hands. I looked up at Jacob who had edged forwards to see whether Bella was alright without even realising his movement.

'What did you say dog?! You proposed to my Bella? What the hell?! She doesn't even love you! She loves me!! And if you think she'll _ever_ love you then you're greatly mistaken! Why would she want you?' I sniggered at Jacob overtly, angry that he had even attempted to marry her. I turned back to Bella shaking her gently so that she'd wake up.

'Shut up! You don't know anything about her! You're the one who left her. Alone. I was the one who looked after Bella. I'm the one she fell in love with. And you know why Cullen? Because she knew I'd never leave her. Because she knew I was always here for her. Because she could share her secrets with me. She told me everything. She wasn't afraid of me. And I didn't have to make sure I wouldn't crush her body into mush. So yeah, if it wasn't for your stupid ass, we'd have gotten married. But no. Cullens always get in the way.' He glared down at me his face openly showing his pure resentment the felt towards me.

I was slightly aware of Bella stirring beneath my hands but my mind was ignoring this. I was overpowered by such a strong hatred that it shocked me slightly, I'd never felt so aggressive before. How could he say that I would hurt Bella? I loved her. More than he ever could the insolent little shit. God! I hated him. My hands reflexively tensed and I looked down to see that they were already in fists. That kid was gonna get it! How dare he speak to me like this?! I loved Bella and Bella loved me and I'd teach him a lesson. Never to speak to me like that again. I smoothly let go of Bella slowly and then I looked straight into the bastard's eyes piercingly. My body shuddered and a growl exploded from my throat echoing around the woods. Jacob just looked back at me clearly thinking he could take me down. His relaxed composure was a plus meaning I would get the advantage as I would be able to attack him in a split second. He was going down. My breathing sped up and the tendons in my arms sprung up as I moved into crouched position facing him. And then I sprang at him. I noticed the flash of surprise cross his face; obviously he didn't believe I would actually attack him. I crashed into him, taking him to the floor. I punched his smarmy little head repeatedly and then I felt him tremble beneath me. And suddenly I wasn't punching him in the face. I was on the other side of the meadow, way from Bella. What the fuck? I looked back to where I had been standing to see an enormous russet brown wolf with shaggy hair that was caked in mud on one side. I knew he was a wolf but still! I'd never seen them before and they seriously were massive. It was nearly as big as an elephant, it was actually quite frightening but I knew the stupid idiot underneath all that fur which made far less scary. Actually it seemed quite amusing, a whisper of a giggle slipped out from between my lips before I righted myself. Why had Bella been hanging around with him? What if he'd exploded like that in front of her? He could have killed her in a second. I sprinted back over to Bella and crouched protectively in front of her, facing the wolf.

I heard Bella sit up behind me and I imagined what she must have thought when she saw the picture in front of her. I, in a defensive stance protecting her, Jacob in wolf form stood opposite, now it was his growls that ripped through the normally silent woods.

_You don't need to protect her! I'm not the one that will hurt her. That's your job moron._

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realised I could hear his thoughts even in wolf form but thankfully I managed to hold my composure.

'Jacob? What's going on you two?! Jacob, Jake calm down! Don't be angry at me. Please, I'm sorry!' Bella cried out.

_I'm not angry at you! I'm angry at this ass you call your boyfriend. This made me even more mad that she thought I was angry at her. God, I loved her. Didn't she know that already?! It's that stupid Cullen getting in the way, mucking her up; she doesn't know that she loves me anymore. He was twisting her round his little finger and she didn't have an utter clue. That fucking leech. I'm gonna kill him!_

God that guy really was an idiot, and I was glad that I could hear his thoughts because he planned to jump at me and with my lucky fore-warning he so graciously gave me I leapt out of the way of his lunge, to the side. I looked to my right to see where he was gonna land and crash. I chuckled as I heard his thoughts...

_That smarmy leech, how did he know I was gonna jump at him? I suddenly remembered sitting on our piece of driftwood on the beach with Bella, holding her hand in mine. She told me all about their special powers. And oh yes...Edward could read people's thoughts. Shit._

My sniggering quickly was cut short when I saw where he was falling and I felt as though I actually had a heart again. It was pumping so fast I thought it would kill me. I couldn't do anything to stop it, I would be too late, but I ran forward anyway. It seemed as though everything was happening in slow motion, my legs wouldn't get me there fast enough and I saw blurs of their faces – surprised, aghast, petrified, remorse, and_ pain._ I worried, wanting to be over there right now. I struggled with my body to cooperate with what I wanted it to do.

I looked down to the grass where that fucking animal lay and I roughly pushed him away, my marble like body smashed into his body adding a rolling thunder to the suddenly thunderous sky. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a bolt of lightening hit the meadow but my attention wasn't on the inconsequential weather.

It was on the drenched body of Bella. Drenched in blood. I screamed an agonized scream and clutched at my head shaking with detest for the monster that had done this to her. I collapsed to her side.

* * *

**A/N: Ok really hope you enjoyed this! Please review because it does give me motivation to actually write the next chapter and update more frequently!**

**carliecullenx**


	9. Chapter 8: Cave

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**A/N**

Chapter 8: Cave

Bella's POV

I floated in between life and death. Perhaps I was in a coma. It would make sense for why I could still hear what was happening around me quietly but I could also see the oval of white in front of me, the gold gates opening invitingly for me to enter. I could just take a few steps and I would stop lingering here in this lonely place. I couldn't move my arms or legs. It was as if they were fixed down, stuck in place. It instantly made me feel claustrophobic and I struggled with all my power against the heavy, oppressive fog. Unsuccessfully.

Why was I here anyway? What had happened to me? In a flash, I started to remember. I had been in the meadow, with Edward. Then... Jacob had come to spoil it all. Anger stirred up inside me but I knew I shouldn't feel like this. I made him do it. I was the one who had rejected him and run off to get Edward. I had left him on his own. And I knew he didn't deserve it but I couldn't stop myself. Jacob wasn't enough for me, he was my best friend but he wasn't my perfect match. Edward was though. Edward will always be the only one for me. Then Jacob said what I had been hoping Edward would never discover – that we'd been dating, that Jacob had proposed to me... I guess that's when I fainted because everything suddenly becomes blank when I try to think of what happened next.

The next thing I remember is sitting up to see Jacob in his wolf form, he had grown even more than the last time I'd seen him like this. I should have known really but of course it surprised me all the time how much he grew. I tried to get him to calm down so that he could phase back to human form but the next thing I knew was that Edward had vanished and Jacob was lunging forward, jumping... Edward had moved out of his way just in time so that Jacob would just fall forward. Forward into... into me! I remember the terror that seized me body then and took over me, my body tensed up in reaction of this large wolf that was surely going to fall on me. I remember thinking that I was going to die.

So perhaps I am about to die, God's just obviously been kind enough to give me a few seconds to think of what is to come. To prepare myself, say goodbye to my life. _Great_. Thanks God. Not.

Why couldn't death just be instantaneous? Why did I have to suffer; restrained so I can't move. Why do I have to think of everything that I'll loose. Everyone I'll miss... my mind suddenly jolted and it became obvious to me, why hadn't I thought of this before?! Edward. I'd never get to see him ever again. I couldn't imagine it and the pain that shot through my body at this revelation causing my body to thrash about violently pushing against the barriers with all my strength. I wasn't going without a fight. I fought against the barrier again with renewed strength that was reinforced each time I pictured Edward's glorious face, his messy, tousled bronze hair, his deep topaz eyes... just Edward in general was perfection. I needed him and I wasn't going to lose him.

I focused on my hands at first, I could feel some soft fabric under my hands and I scraped my nails along it slowly with all my power, slowly curling them into fists. I clenched them tightly revelling in the feeling this gave me, rippling through my body. The tendons in my arms tautened and I stretched my legs out in front of me. I noticed it was easier now that I was focused. It was as though buckles on my arms and legs were breaking as I fought against them. I gradually turned my head to the side and heard a rustle from beside me and something fell with a thump to the floor. I felt a rush of air brush past my face and then a repeated click next to me.

Where was I anyway? I knew I was lying down on a bed, but it was eerily quiet. Scarily so.

'Nurse! Nurse! Please come quickly!!!' I heard my glorious angel shout anxiously, 'Quick, she's moving! I think she's waking up!!'

Fine! Well it _had_ been quiet...

I felt the edges of my lips creep up into a smile, Edward was here with me. This revelation propelled me back into this world, away from those gold gates. I wasn't going there anytime soon while Edward was with me.

Hearing his voice was heaven, I never wanted to loose him again. This feeling showed me that I had to make sure nothing got in the way of us. Ever.

I opened my eyes and saw him in front of me, panic and worry etched into his perfect face. He raised his hand slowly and traced his fingers down my cheek and along my jaw line, his touch caused my skin to tingle, his eyes intense on mine brought a blush to my cheeks. I was under Edward's spell, stuck in his gaze when there was a cough from the other side of the bed. Reluctantly I looked away from Edward and turned over to see Charlie. My eyes became wide as I remembered I hadn't seen him in... how many days? Three days? I realised I hadn't left Charlie a note saying I was going away... instead I said I said that I was going on a walk in the woods and I'd be back to cook dinner. I cringed as I thought of how worried he must have been...

'Er...Hi Dad.' I stuttered out.

'Good to see you finally Bella! Where have you been?! Edward said something about you visiting Alice. You could have just told me! Why didn't you say anything? And why are you in hospital?!'

'Sorry Dad, Alice... Alice rang and because she was so close I went to visit, I'm sorry I just forgot to tell you, I got back last night and stayed at their house here in Forks and then...' I hope Charlie was buying all the lies so far, I decided to tell him at least something that was the truth, 'Then I went for a walk with Edward this morning in the woods by his house and we were attacked. A massive wolf just came out of no-where and jumped at me.'

Charlie was staring at me in shock, 'Those wolves are still around then? I'm so glad you're safe. Thank god you're still alive Bella.'

I looked up at him and grinned. I was home now, back with Charlie. Back with Edward. Everything would be alright now.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Edward and I had seen Jacob in the meadow. I was now permanently wrapped up with a tight sheet around my ribs which were pretty much all fractured or broken. Thankfully they were beginning to heal. I was on a high dose of painkillers but they were beginning to wear off now, I could feel the throbbing sensation growing again... It had not just been my ribs though - I was wearing a long sleeved shirt to cover up the gruesome scars that were developing from the thousands of cuts on both my arms from Jacob falling onto me. Thankfully my legs had escaped from being broken – I didn't need anything more to add to my inability to walk on a flat surface without falling over.

I'd been spending most of my time at the Cullen's house much to Charlie's annoyance but he couldn't do anything to stop me. I was happy and he wouldn't want to see me in my depression phase again. It was nearly 6.30pm so Edward was driving me back home in my truck so I could start cooking dinner for Charlie and me. It was now a regular rhythm that we followed now: I would drive to the Cullen's and spend the day there then Edward would drive me home. I usually spent the day either alone with Edward, or Alice was forcing me into having a makeover much to her delight and my irritation but I knew that it made her happy so I just sat there and went to my 'happy place' as Alice liked to call it. Sometimes I was rescued by Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie from Alice and we just sat in the living room chatting for hours until my body reminded everyone loudly that I was a human with a gurgling groan from my stomach... It had shocked me at the beginning how Rosalie had grown to like me, I guess saving her brother from Tanya's wicked plan had made up for the fact that I want to throw my life away and become one of them, a vampire, to live with Edward for eternity. Now that I knew Rosalie though, I really liked her and I could see that eventually we may become as close as I am with Alice. Like sisters.

I was brought back to the present as Edward braked in front of my house, turning off the car engine. He reached over, brushing the hair off my face and then he leant down and began kissing me passionately, his hands knotted in my hair as were my hands in his own hair. I clutched myself closer to him, breathing him in, his tongue brushed along my lips causing me to shiver in pleasure... several minutes later Edward untangled himself from my hands and picked up my hand to kiss it.

'I love you Bella, see you in the morning.' In the next second he had vanished from beside me, I didn't even manage to witness the door open and close. I only heard the bang as it shut quickly.

I waited for a few minutes till I too got out of my truck too and walked slowly up to my door. I reached up to grab the key from under eaves and slotted it into the key hole. I heard the sound of a motorbike engine suddenly. It was incredibly loud and it echoed off all the houses on the road. I turned around to see Jacob standing right behind me.

'Bella' He nodded towards me.

'Jacob? What's going on? Why are you here?'

In the next second I was no longer standing on the porch steps I was in Jacob's arms being carried towards his motorbike that was at the bottom of the driveway. I struggled against his iron grip as he placed me on the back of his motorbike; he sat down in front of me.

'What are you doing Jacob? Where are you taking me?' Even I could hear the hint of terror seeping into my voice, I couldn't stop it. Hundreds of questions were swimming around my head. Why was he suddenly here? Why hadn't he contacted me before? Asked if I was ok after the... accident. Or most of all: Where was he taking me, and why?

Jacob turned the engine on and hit the accelerator, in the next second we were whizzing down my road in the opposite direction that he had come – back to La Push. I clung on desperately to his shirt as the wind whipped against me, threatening to knock me off the bike. I cowered into his back, scared of what was going on, he hadn't even said anything to me for weeks and suddenly he was... well he was virtually kidnapping me.

* * *

Finally the engine cut off and Jacob leapt off the bike and ripped me off it too into his greedy arms. He caught my wrist and dragged me off down the lane that led from his house to the beach. As it should be expected I tripped a lot on the rough tarmac and each time Jacob caught me quickly but it was unlike how he used to treat me. He used to tease me about my clumsiness, now he just seemed angry and urgent to be somewhere. I had to jog slightly to keep up with his long stride which caused me to fall even more frequently. Thankfully we were at the beach and Jacob's pace slowed down as he stepped on to the soft grains of sand.

Being back here at La Push beach reminded me of all of the moments that I'd experienced here with Jacob. Although ultimately it reminded me of what had happened at my last visit here. It was nearly three weeks ago now but I could still remember it as though it were yesterday. I remember Jacob leading me down the beach until the coastline petered out and then he showed me his secret cave that was hidden behind a screen of bushes. My breath caught in my throat as I realised what was happening now. Exactly the same thing was happening. There were a few people on the beach but no one at the end of the beach in which I knew Jacob was heading.

He tried to be casual by the way he was pulling me down the beach and exchanged my wrist for my hand but I could still sense the many pairs of eyes warily watching us. I looked up from my feet to catch the eye of a girl who must be about the same age as me. She watched me as Jacob tugged on my hand to hurry up; her auburn hair glinted in the sunlight, her green eyes intense on mine. Her face was full of worry and concern but before I could notice anything else I was wrenched forward by Jacob suddenly. He had pulled my arm so hard that I flew forward on to the sand, my eyes burned from the sand in them, my ribs throbbed from the fall and I looked up to Jacob, aghast that he would do this to me. He had never been like this before, he had been caring and cheerful but now all I saw was resentment. Yet I could see beneath it to see what Jacob was trying to cover up and hide from everyone: pain. I slowly got to my feet clutching my sides with my arms.

'What the hell Jacob?!' I whispered, aware of the audience we had. In response he just shook his head in disgust and grabbed up my arm and led me forwards, toward the cave.

When we got to the entrance of the cave I peered inside noticing how dark it was inside, it was contrast to the last time I had been here. It had been alight with candles and I remember thinking how romantic Jacob was. I bent down to get inside easily and was roughly shoved from behind in the back; I tumbled down into the cave, the rocky ground cut at me, ripping my top.

I rolled over and sat up, my eyes adjusting to the gloom, I could hardly see anything in the darkness. I heard a scuff of shoes in front of me which I guessed was Jacob following me into the cave.

'Jacob? Is that you?' I asked.

'Yeah, it's me.'

'What's going on Jacob? Please tell me! I haven't heard from you in weeks and suddenly you take me from my house and bring me here without any explanation. Just...just tell me Jacob. Please.' I begged him earnestly.

'I'm just claiming what is rightfully mine. That's all.' He revealed smugly with a smirk too I bet.

'And what's that meant to mean?' I was starting to get frustrated now, why couldn't he just spit it out and tell me exactly what he was doing?

'You're mine Bella. You're my girlfriend, not _his_. And you better remember that because I think you've forgotten that recently. Mine.' He stated menacingly.

I felt my body tremor in fear of Jacob. It was as if he had become someone else, someone horrible. It scared me, he wasn't my friend Jacob. He wasn't the guy I had dated. No, this wasn't my Jacob and I didn't like it.

'Jacob, please! What's going on with you?'

'Nothing. Nothing's going on with _me_. It's you. Don't you get it? You're the one who has let him back into your life. He left you Bella. And I'm the one who helped you through that, you were a wreck and I helped to heal you. Doesn't that count for anything?! Then you just leave me and run off to bring that leech back home with you. How could you do that? To me?'

I reached forward instinctively to where he was sitting; I placed my hand on his cheek soothingly. 'I'm sorry Jacob, it does count. I love you so much for helping me get better but... but you just aren't Edward and I only just realised that when I left. Edward is the only one for me Jacob, I hope you understand.'

'No, you're mine! Can't you get that in to your thick head?! Anyway where is he now? Because I don't see him coming to your rescue!' He yelled at me causing me to cringe back, falling into the rock wall behind me.

'Jacob, please don't do this...'

'Do what?!' He leered at me and I recoiled from him further so that the rock was now pressing sharply into my back between my shoulder blades. My efforts to get as far away as possible were wasted when Jacob crouched forward and leaned down towards me so we were face to face. His lips brushed against mine as he laughed hysterically, I realised then that he had been drinking, his breath reeked of alcohol and it lingered in the air between us.

'Have you been drinking Jacob?' I asked quietly, afraid that he'd get mad again and I knew what could happen if he got too mad. I had the scars to prove it.

'Perhaps, just one' He began to laugh uncontrollably then, his body shaking against my own tense body, 'Or two...'

'Jacob, why did you do that? You're not old enough to drink, what if someone finds out?'

He just laughed harder at this, 'I can do whatever I want Bella. I'm not a little kid anymore.'

I sighed, there was no point. Jacob was obviously going to ignore anything I said. I felt my eyes slip close, suddenly overwhelmingly tired from the long day and the added stress of suddenly being kidnapped for Jacob for no good reason.

I was abruptly brought back to the present when I felt something brush against my lips; I opened my eyes to see Jacob. He was positioning himself over me, straddling my legs. He quickly bent back down to me and kissed me, smashing his mouth against mine, his lips were rough against mine. His tongue pushed between my lips to gain entrance to my mouth. What the hell was going on?! I tried with all my strength to push him away with no effect; he didn't even notice my unwillingness. I struggled beneath his weight but it didn't help. His hands were in my hair, twisting it round his fingers, I tried to thrash my head wildly but his hands gripped my head still, preventing me to escape from his lips. I was beginning to struggle to breathe but thankfully he moved down to my neck kissing it repeatedly, earnestly as though he wanted me to react to his actions. I sucked in air heavily; glad to be free of his lips.

Jacob's hands left my head finally but instead they roamed down to my shirt. Before I could even notice it he was swiftly unbuttoning it and ripping it off me. I began to struggle violently then, my arms lashed out hitting him I tried to push him off me but he just caught up my arms in his hands, staring evilly down at me.

'Be quiet Bella, we don't want anyone coming now do we?'

My eyes became wide as I realised what his intentions were. I saw his hands were reaching down to my jeans. Oh no, this was not happening. I breathed in a large gulp of air. Then I screamed as loud as possible, the type that you see shatter glass in movies. I screamed and screamed as loud as I could until I felt a hand smack down on to my face, clamping my mouth shut. Another hand suddenly punched my face. Then I was no longer aware of what was happening anymore, all I could see was blackness. I wasn't sure whether it was just the darkness of the cave or whether I had become unconscious. I didn't really care which just as long as Jacob stayed the fuck away from me.

* * *

Edward's POV

I left Bella at her house then ran home. Lately I had come up with a new melody and it was flowing through me already yearning for me to start playing. I strode over to the piano and sat down on the stool. I sat there on my own in the house for a few minutes playing and was rudely interrupted by the crash of the front door being smashed opened; I looked across to see Alice standing there with the door half of its hinges. Alice was instantly standing right next to me.

'What is it Alice?'

_It's Bella. She's disappeared. I can't see her anymore._

'What?! Where is she?' I couldn't just let Bella go, we were forever. I was going to find her no matter the cost... But why would she just disappear so quickly, I realised why so quickly it was stupidly obvious. 'I'm gonna kill that dog!'

In a millisecond I was at the front door heading off to get Bella but I was cut short when I heard my mobile ringing from the piano. I raced back; it was an incoming call from Bella. I answered the call.

'Bella! Thank god you're ok! Where are you?'

'Err... this isn't Bella. I found her phone on the beach here at La Push, I saw her friend Jacob dragging her off down the beach. Edward – you're her boyfriend again I guess? Well, I think you better get down here as soon as possible. Jacob seemed pretty mad; I don't know what he'll do to her...'

'I'm coming!' I practically growled.

* * *

Within in minutes I was sprinting up to the beach so fast that no human would have been able to see me. I didn't care that I was breaking the treaty right now. I needed to rescue Bella from the vile monster that had already broken her bones and scarred her body. He didn't need to add to it.

I slowed down to the pace of a human jog as I got on to the beach I looked around me realising I didn't have a clue where they were on the beach. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I whirled round to face a girl with reddish-brown hair.

'Are you Edward?'

'Yes and you are...?'

'Oh yeah, sorry I didn't say earlier. I'm Hannah, I phoned you with Bella's phone. Here you go.' She handed me Bella's mobile and I pocketed it.

'Oh thanks Hannah. Do you know where Bella is? I don't come here so I don't know where she would be...'

'Jacob took her down there,' She pointed to my right down the beach, 'Behind those bushes; they just disappeared after they got past them.'

'Thank you so much Hannah' I had just turned away from Hannah looking in the direction she had seen Bella go when I heard a scream. It was a petrified scream, endless and tortured. I looked back to Hannah's anxious face for a second then ran. It was torturous these precious seconds that I had to waste pretending to run at a pathetic human's pace. I prayed - strangely to God, suddenly I was religious?! – I hoped that I got there in time. I kept running, hearing her scream again and again.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Ok now please vote in the reviews - do you want Jacob to stay as the bad guy or do you want me to make him slightly less hated?**

**Oh and Hannah, do you understand why without you the story would pretty much suck ;) Happy Belated Birthday!! Love you!! :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review as it always makes my day when I see a review! Tell me what you loved best!! :)**

**carliecullenx**


	10. Chapter 9: Contaminated

**A/N: OMG! Yes, I know - I finally updated after... a while ;) Well as I am sure my friends will bug me to update quickly the next story will be up much sooner than this one took. Again, I hope you enjoy it Hannah! Thank you to my wonderful beta xdeanxcasx :D**

* * *

Chapter 9: Contaminated

Edward POV

Those seconds felt like eternity but finally I got there. I saw behind those bushes was a cave.

Inside I saw Bella and witnessed as her body crumpled to the side as she was punched in the face. I gasped which this caught the attention of Jacob who was sitting on top of her. I saw her shirt ripped and tossed to the side. What the hell was going on?

'What. Have. You. Done. To. Her?' I roared in his face.

'Oh you know, just having fun... with what's mine.'

'Bella isn't yours mutt! She isn't your property, she isn't your girlfriend and hell, she's never gonna be your friend now. I don't know what the fuck your problem is but you better stay the hell away from her... and me for that matter. I'm not gonna be held responsible for my actions if you piss me off _again_.'

I shoved him off Bella and took off my sweater and pulled it over her head. At least she would look kind of decent when I took her back out. There would probably be a big audience to see what was happening and I didn't want Bella to be anymore upset than she already was.

I sprinted at human speed to my car, sitting Bella in the passenger seat, hitting the gas I looked into the rear view mirror and saw the crowd of eager spectators on the beach watching as I drove off but in the middle of them I saw one girl. Hannah. It was a miracle that she'd found Bella's phone, I couldn't even think of what could have happened otherwise... It was because of that girl Hannah that I'd been able to save Bella in time. I'd never forget her and I would always be indebted to her. I promised myself that I would show my gratitude by giving her something special.

Hannah POV

Edward carried Bella out of the cave gently and quickly, she was now dressed in his navy sweater – her shirt no where to be seen. As they disappeared off the beach the large crowd that had been waiting for some action excitedly, began to leave, disappointed. I continued to stand where I was until there were only a few people down the beach playing volleyball, not caring about the earlier incident.

Eventually I gave into my yearning to see Jacob. I jogged up to the cave pushing the bushes out of my way and stepped in, crouching slightly. In the darkness I saw Jacob lying on back, staring upwards. As he noticed my movement he glanced towards me and nodded slightly.

I rushed over to his side and laid down next to him on the hard ground; curling my arms around his huge body protectively. I could guess what pain Jacob must be feeling right now: the pain I always felt when I see him with Bella, when he talks about her – which is constantly – and of course when I hear the envy and jealousy in his voice when he talks of Edward. If only someone would feel like that for me. But of course that was highly unlikely... plus I only wanted one person to love me that much. Jacob.

'It's ok Jacob, it's ok.' I whispered gently, 'I'm here now.' _I'd always be here – for him – waiting in the sidelines..._

We lay there for hours as he wept in regret. We both knew – it hung in the air, oppressing and dark – that he'd lost her. For good. He clung to me as I in turn tightened my grasp on his now seemingly small and fragile body.

Jacob POV

I lay there in her arms. The only one who I could trust to always be there for me; through thick and thin – however _fairytale_ it sounds, it's true. I don't understand why – I mean, just after what I nearly did... to _Bella_... how could she still like me? Well actually she was probably the only person who did like me so I guess I should be thankful.

I'd met Hannah three years ago, she'd moved from England with her family – I still don't understand why they came here but I was glad, _am _glad. Hannah was the reliable, hilarious best friend that I'd needed so much when I was younger. I mean, sure – I had lots of friends but I wouldn't have been able to tell them my deepest secrets, my worries, problems. Everything I was able to share with Hannah.

I knew all the guys fancied her like hell... but something about her prevented them, from asking her out. She really was gorgeous, I loved the extra freckles she got in the summer like Bella did. I nearly choked thinking about her... Bella. God, what the hell was wrong with me? Why did I... how could I have... I couldn't believe what I had been about to do. To Bella. I was meant to love her, to care for her – to make sure she was never hurt. Not to hurt her myself! I began to cry then, the tears I had held onto, controlled, I let go – released them. I broke.

Edward POV

I drove home even faster than usual; normally Bella would yell at me to slow down but tonight she didn't. She hadn't said anything and this worried me – well it actually freaked the hell outta me. I didn't know what to say to her, to make her feel better – I doubted anything I did say would make her feel better thought. Not after that jackass nearly... _raped _her_._

I took her over to the sofa and sat us both down. I didn't know what to do, should hold her and try to comfort her or would that be too much for her? Would she actually need space? Even from me, to recover? I resolved to busy myself with taking care of her every possible need: making her food, getting her a blanket in case she was cold or for when she finally fell asleep. As I walked back into the living room with a hot chocolate and sandwiches, Bella was huddled up into a tight ball. I didn't know if I should hug her and wrap my arms around her or if I should stay away. This was all because of that malicious, heartless monster that Bella had thought was her friend. In fact it turned out that he was actually a bastard. I hate him so much, the venom inside of me was writhing and burning at the back of my throat – just one bite, one drop of venom would be the death of him. And I wouldn't feel guilty. No, I really wouldn't.

Bella POV

I was still shaking 3 hours later – after Edward had saved me. I hadn't uttered a single word. I hadn't moved either – just letting Edward carry me away in his jumper and drive me back to his house.

He'd phoned Charlie and somehow managed to persuade him to allow me to stay the night at the Cullen's. Probably claiming that Alice had planned some girlie sleepover.

Edward's family had made themselves scarce by the time we arrived at their house. I was glad because I wouldn't have to see all their sympathetic faces; I was annoyed because it meant they really did know what... Jacob had tried to do to me and I'd basically run them out of their own home.

Since we'd got to his house, Edward had been... close and distant, at the same time. He carried me to the sofa and sat next to me – briefly touching my but he would then mutter something about me needing a blanket to keep warm or that I should eat something and he would flee from me in a flash. I hated it. It was as if he couldn't get away from me quick enough, like I was an allergy. No. That wasn't it. It was worse. It was as if I had been contaminated.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review :) Any ideas for what Edward should give Hannah?**

******Plus once my beta LiGi has checked over the next chapters of 'Pattern's Change' and the much awaited for 'A New Dawn' they will be up tonight too hopefully! :)**

******carliecullenx**


End file.
